


What's Important

by calie15



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is not okay with any harm coming to Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Important

Seth doesn't need another dead body to add to his criminal trail. He's a wanted man after all.

But was it really necessary for the man to slap Kate? He doubts it. She's a nice girl, and Seth is pretty sure she told the man in a nice firm manner to leave her alone.

What also has him riled is Kate herself. She'd gotten under his skin. When he was down, she was the only thing keeping him afloat. If she hadn't been there he was pretty sure he'd be dead in a ditch. He'd always depended on someone being there. Now that was Kate. It was a little unhealthy he knew, especially the mild attraction that had been growing. 

To Seth's credit he had enough decency left in him to not act on those feelings, but that didn't mean that decency would last forever. If she stuck with him fir the next couple of years....

His mind had strayed as he pointed the gun at the man. "Come on princess, get up," he said to Kate.

She stood, and the man's eyes looked at her. "Uh uh, you look at me now buddy. What would you have done if I hadn't been here? Huh?" He said nothing and Seth shook his head. "See, that is something I can't have." Seth pulled the trigger. Kate jumped at his side and gasped.

"Seth," she whispered and stepped closer to the fallen body, but he grabbed her arm.

"Get in the car, looks like we're making a trip to the desert." Luckily, he had a shovel in the trunk.

She nodded and started walking off, but stopped and turned, a little smile on her face. "Thanks."

Seth blinked, a little taken aback by her grateful smile and soft eyes. Then immediately he reigned in the thoughts that crept into his mind. It was his penance being teamed with someone straddling the line between teenage girl and woman. "Get in the car before I put you to work." Her lips twisted up in a small amused smile, but she turned away.

Seth looked down at the body and sighed. The man choked on blood and Seth frowned. Walking closer to the fallen body he squatted to the ground and rested his forearms on his knees. "You see, this is the kind of trouble I'm in. My brother is a monster, traveling with his own stripper monster. I've spent the last year killing those same monsters with that sweet little girl over there, and you," Seth hit the barrel on the man's head, "got it into your thick skull to put your disgusting hands on her. And I really don't like that. I shouldn't have kept her, but I did. I should have sent her on her way, but I didn't. And I find I kind of lik having her around, maybe even need her around." Seth stood and aimed the gun at his head. "Don't screw with what's important to me," he said and fired the final shot.


End file.
